Sympathies to my life!
by Sumit koli
Summary: This is story of Steve who is famous as Teen Detective throughout the region for his ability to solve cases, but Steve often falls in problems with his love and his friends. But despite of every thing Steve lives a very fun life with his gang of friends.


Okay folks this is a mere fiction, adventure, action , perverted story that popped in my mind in form of anime while I was completing my Physics work for 3 hours. Basically I am just using few names from the game and basic of the game. So the protagonist of the story is Stephen 'Steve' , who is high schooler and is currently performing his last year. SO THE SKETCHES ARE AS FOLLOWS:

1\. STEPHEN (Steve)

The protagonist of the story, Steve likes to hangout with his friends , solve mystery cases just for fun, compete with head boy in maths , make fool of his teacher in physics lectures and take down every guy who challenges his group " Sector 5 Families (S5F)". He is addressed as "ADMIRAL" between his group of FAMILIES as he is the head. Although being Martial Artist (Kung FU) he is dragged in various problems but finds his way out. He is also known as "TEEN DETECTIVE " in BH DAILY and always has been famous for his ability to solve cases. He is fond of shotguns and says 'Only one SHOT required by one GUN.'

2\. ALEX

Steve's younger, brave, careless and perverted brother. He is famous for his photography skills and has also represented as star rugby player for under18 team. He spend his time with Steve's friends Jacob and Harry, and formed a group "PERVERT TRIO". Moreover he is the Editor of ' I want to be your Girl Friend' a section of School Magazine. Alex despite being pervert helps his brother in regular stuff. As he does not uses any kind of gun he uses his rugby ball made of thick leather as his weapon against enemies in gang wars.' You lost I win so let this keep simple, cause I don't want to hit you with my rugby ball.'

3\. MAX ( Maxie)

Steve's very first buddy, when he arrived in BLACKHORN .Max is quite a tall guy, He is also a black belt holder in "TAEKWONDO". He often hangs out with Steve , tries to save himself from AMAYA ( I will explain her next)as she runs behind him. Max is well reputed in BH GANG WARS as "THE GOLDEN SNIPER"cause his aiming skills have crossed super human limits. He is always messed up with his Studies and low grades. " Bulls eye! Amigo I hit the ball on Physics sir's barren land over his head."

4\. AMAYA (Maya)

Steve's second best buddy. She is a good girl and holds the position of sports representative in student council. Steve often calls her 'Sis' or 'Sissy' as she cares for him like little brother. She is possessive as she never allows Max to talk to any girl and often shows stubbornness. She is good at handling two pistols or eventually four pistols at a time." Where are you maxie?" or "I will kick your butt if looked again at our territory."

Steve's first girlfriend (It can be seen in chapters). Steve always treat her like his best friend and sometime the special one but she always admired him as her prince. She is cute and good looking girl and holds the position of being an infiltrator in enemy's hood. She often falls in problem due to her good looks but is saved by Steve. It is only due to her that S5F held at least 10% territory all over BLACHORN." Who is the cutest girl here?"

(Lucy)

Steve's second girlfriend .Steve loves her from bottom of his heart but never says it till end. She is also clumsy, messy, good looking , cute and attractive girl, so she is chased by boys but sadly she is androphobic (FEARS BOYS) . Only with Steve she feels confident. She is also class representative in student council. She also has split personality (aggressive, dashing, courageous totally opposite to her normal state ) which always creates problem for Steve . "I will try my best!".

BACKGROUND

Steve with his family has shifted to Sector 5, BLACKHORN, when his father received a call from his old friend Carl Johnson . As CJ was imprisoned for year because he was caught while taking down the military troops, he wished that Steve's dad , Michael to take care of his Johnson House as well as Marina Beach House. CJ being close friend, Michael accepts the offer and shifts from Downtown, Cascade city to BLACKHORN. It has been six months , since he arrived and came to know that BLACKHORN had totally changed. It opted a unique method of Gang wars which was serious topic to a festival game , in which High Schoolers used to participate and takedown the whole BLACKHORN as war field and try to capture the whole BLACKHORN. (I will explain rest stuff sometime in the Sequel of this story " GANG WARS ").It had been around six months since Steve arrived and he had formed a Gang which was suggested by CJ " SECTOR 5 FAMILIES". Steve has completed a bunch of cases and is soon gonna hit a target of 50. SO LETS BEGIN THE STORY(Chapter names are still temporary) ENJOY ITJ.

CHAPTER 1

Leaving Already?

At Mount Angel Pine, Steve was running with his full force. It was almost 8:30 pm and due to winter and no street light, that part of mountain was called as 'black hole' as once you lost you have no choice but to wait till morning. Steve had entered the so called 'black hole' and was being chased by a guy who had bounty on his head of 10 murders and Steve wanted to make sure that it did not turned into 11. He glanced back at criminal and noticed he was not even carrying a small pocket knife, but still prevention is better than cure. Steve was almost out of breath and he noticed that he had passed the oak tree behind. He removed his walky talky from his left pocket of his pant and said "I'm in position; Repeat ;I'm in position. Fire in the hole! " From other side a

girl replied " Roger that ". It was Dana standing on the branch of a tall tree. On opposite tree there was Amaya standing and holding a rope. Dana waved her hand to Amaya and she released the rope. Steve was still chased but he noticed that guy was almost out of his breath. He concentrated on running forward and noticed a tree log coming out of darkness directly in his way. As it reached near, Steve ducked down and slided below from the log. But for murderer, he did not notice the log and was hitted hard on chest by it. As murderer fell down, suddenly from bushes Alex came running and body slammed the murderer. From another bush Max came walking and said "I think there is no need of me as Alex has already pinned him to ground." Dana and Amaya came from other side giving each other hi-fi.

From other side Steve came rubbing his arm and looking at murderer, he said "Call Ken, tell him we got him Christmas gift." After few minutes 2 cop cars arrived at place. Ken the police officer took the murderer and threw him in a cop car and said to driver, "Deliver this scum bag to his home place where his friend are staying". The cop car disappeared in wood as it was heading for cellular jail. Ken turned towards Stephen and said "You know what time is it?" Steve looked in his watch "WHAT THE HELL! I am late for dinner." "Get moving folks otherwise it will not be good for you and you girls are coming with me as I told lie to both of your family that you were in mall." Ken said. Within a blink of eye Steve ran towards his Mountain Bike "Mr. Trustee Rustee". He sat on it while his brother got on his BMX and Max on his DTB. They all started pedaling with full speed as they were racing for life. They dodged every obstacle right from pebble to trams. As Steve reached in front of his house, he checked watch and he was late for dinner despite riding his cycle to speed of 25 km/hr. Steve parked his bike and noticed Ken coming with girls in cop car. Girls came out and waved bye to Steve whereas Ken headed back to his home. Steve said Bye to Max and was heading to the front door of his home.

He imagined his mom standing on other side of door with broom in her hand and horns on her head. He glanced back at Alex who was least worried as he was immuned to mom's lectures. Steve glanced at sky, took a deep breath and opened the door. To his surprise his mom was not there, "I am home" he shouted. He with Alex went to hall and noticed that his mom and dad were watching live concert of Linkin Park. "Change fast , dinner's ready and for God sake Steve please give that hoody jacket so I can wash it!" his mom shouted."Alright mom let me change first."Steve with Alex headed upstairs. Steve had to share his room with Alex as there were only two bedrooms in the house. Left side of the bedroom belonged to Alex, his bed had covers of Soccer players, cupboard was fully covered from outside with Sports personalities and his study table was arranged properly. Right side was of Steve, clean and clear, his cupboard was full of super cars posters, Assassin creed's wallpapers and many manga characters. Steve changed in his night suit, headed for dinner with Alex following him.

After dinner, the whole group gathered for night walk to central park. It was 30 minutes walk, enough to digest food. Steve and Max started walking together and were thinking about tomorrow's Physics lecture and other stuff. Suddenly Alex came out of nowhere and joined the chat. A few minutes later, Amaya too joined the chat and Steve felt it was better if he would back off. He noticed that Dana was far behind, walking and staring at road. Steve ran up to her, "Care if I join in?" Dana did not replied. Steve knew she was upset." Okay Dana enough of this silence stuff, tell me what's the matter?" "None of your business Steve" Steve got infuriated, he grabbed Dana's arm and shouted "You better tell me Dana!" "I am leaving Blackhorn Steve." "What? Are you LEAVING ALREADY?" "I am sorry Steve, I should have told you earlier." Steve blackened out, tears formed in Dana's eyes. Steve walked home back alone and Dana felt sad for Steve. The next day in trams everybody was lively except Steve and Dana. During classes Dana announced that she was leaving city tonight. Everybody was astonished to hear this, but Steve was looking out of window. Steve attended Physics and Chemistry classes whereas he bunked Maths class which astonished Dana as Steve would never skip Maths class. School ended and Dana noticed that Steve had left already.

The evening came by almost all 5th lane families came to say good bye to Dana's family ay airport. Dana wanted to spend her last few minutes with her S5F group. She chatted with Amaya, Max and Alex about their adventures and other fun stuff, it was clear that she was looking for Steve around. She wished that Steve might come at least to say goodbye to her. As she was looking around she noticed a guy standing behind pillar wearing black jacket. 'It has to be Steve!' she thought in mind. "Friends I am going to get some fresh air, See you at Security check". Everybody agreed and group dispersed off, Max and Amaya went to a corner whereas Alex went behind a group of girls wearing miniskirts. Dana walked to the pillar and she was right, It was Steve! But he seemed to be still depressed. Dana looked around and saw no one was there. She removed her high heels, got on Steve's sports shoes, she held his jacket with one hand and got closer to him, as Steve was heighted so she raised herself on toes and pressed her lips against to that of Steve and closed her eyes. A moment later she realized Steve had put his hand around her waist and actually Steve was pressing his lips with more force yet gently than her. From Security check, Dana's mom screamed" Dana where are you, our flight is about to arrive." Dana broke the kiss and said "I will definitely come back during summer break Steve." Steve did not said anything and Dana ran to Security check. "Where were you honey?"Dana's mom asked. "Just went to washroom.", Dana replied altough she looked flustered. After check she turned and waved Good bye to everyone and noticed Steve wasn't around. 'Guess he couldn't face me while I am leaving' she thought to herself.

She had window seat in plane, she took out her novel 'Twilight: The Breaking Dawn' and started reading it. A movement later when plane was crossing across Angel Pine's peak, the guy seating ahead of Dana screamed "WHOA! FIREWORKS!" Dana peeped out of her window and noticed that there were fireworks bursting with various colors and suddenly on blew and "GOODBYE" was written over the sky. Dana only thought 'STEVE!'. She took out the binoculars form her bag which Alex gifted her before farewell. She looked down through window with help of binoculars and noticed a guy waving bye. 'So he came to say goodbye.' she thought to herself. Steve felt good that he said goodbye to her, 'So the superstitions are true that First kiss has taste of Straw berries. Mmm-hmm.' He thought to himself. Steve sat on his bike and rode off to home. When Steve had blew the Goodbye cracker, on the other side there was a another plane heading towards BLACKHORN, from that plane a girl looked out and said "GOODBYE? But I just arrived here!"

FOR MORE STAY TUNED…

THAT's ALL FOLKS!


End file.
